I love the way she smiles
by DeyoChan
Summary: Hotaru has some questions for Michiru: How did you meet papa, and how did you know she was 'the one'. Of course Michiru knows better than to give her a simple reply , instead she tells her part of their love story.


:::

 _Hello fellas!_

 _New Year's almost here and tonight I have a very cute Fanfiction for ya, I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _For those who are familiar with my writing style and find this a bit different, well that's because I only translated it...I'll tell you the details at the ending note._

 _This is narrated in first person, hope you like it._

 _Enjoy the fluffiness!_

* * *

 **"** **I love the way she smiles"**

 **By:** PeiChan

…

It was the night before New Year's eve when a voice was heard on the other side of the living room.

"Mama," Hotaru's voice startles me, "-how did you know papa was the right one?" her voice waved, "-isn't she a bit…" she was not uneasy, but wonder.

I laugh slightly. Closing and leaving the book I was reading that afternoon in the seat next to me, I turned towards my little girl, looking her straight into her eyes. She's not a little girl per se; Hotaru is a beautiful sixteen year old teen. She'd blossomed so beautifully, she's so intelligent and at the same time shy, that it melts my heart to acknowledge that it was me and Haruka the ones who'd raise her.

She turned a bit red in her cheeks when she saw me smiling as she chose her words. Or that's why I thought.

"A little… _too much sometimes_ , you mean?" I curiously add in an attempt of help. Again, a brighter red in the cheeks, before the nod. "As I said, she could be a tad irritating. But just sometimes. Why are you asking this all of the sudden? I thought you loved papa."

Blinking rapidly, Hotaru stood up from her spot across the room and almost ran towards me. She hugs me so tightly, that I let go a surprised puff of air.

"Hotaru," I softly called, combing her short hair with my fingers, holding still in my arms, "-what had brought this up? Not that I am not enjoying you hugging me." I felt her smile and giggle a bit against my shoulder.

"I miss her." She simply said.

I know that, of course I know. We've been living like this for so many years by now, and somehow it doesn't feel any different from the first time the three of us were separated for the first time…

"I know Hime-chan. I know." I attempted to soothe her. Hime-chan, it was Haruka's pet-name for her, but suddenly it was she the one holding me and combing my hair.

"It's just…papa, she said this year was supposed to be the last one she'd spend working abroad," Hotaru said, annoyance clear in her voice, "-she hasn't been around very often the last couple of years." By the amount of bitterness that with what those words were said, I could practically feel her scowl.

"Hotaru. Stop being mad at her for working in what she loves," I scold her in a soft voice. This was not the time for a fight, she had something in her mind, she wanted to tell me something important, I know that, and this was her way to…for a lack of a better term _, to test the waters_ before open up to me, "-one day you'll be fulfilling your dreams too, it just happens to happen that papa's career takes her around the world from time to time."

I'd never say it out loud, but I love the fact that Haruka gets to take us with her around the globe. We've meet so many cultures, countries and people, something I thought I'd stop doing once I stepped out of the scenarios. I am so happy to see my wife getting her fair share of satisfaction when it comes to her career that I stay silent about how much I miss her when she's not around…

"Still, I miss her." My stubborn teenage daughter sighs. "We didn't get to celebrate my birthday the right way this year because she wasn't at home. Fortunately, you and my friends from school were there…"

I nod. I still don't get it, what's with Hotaru and this sudden melancholy, sure we can blame it on teenage hormones or just a bad day…but I'm sure there's something else. Again, if I know Hotaru as I think I do, she's got something she needs to tell to both of us, but wants my approval first.

Time to use parental empathy I guess…or girl chat, whatever works.

"You know 'Taru, I used to travel a lot when I was young too. I was a bit older than you when I started. And I was twenty two when I stopped performing professionally around the world. Then papa and I-"

She interrupts me, a small giggle coming out of her throat, "I know, papa and you fell for each other and in no time you two were living together, and…wait," she frowns moving from my right side to face me, still sitting next to me, "-weren't you two like super young? Why is she always telling me not to look at _people_ 'that way'?!"

I giggled, "Because you know papa, she's way too over protective."

"I still can't believe how you meet." She snorts looking at the desk she was studying before we started to talk.

"Is that what you want to talk about? About how papa and I meet?" I gingerly try.

Lowering her head, she gave me a curious look, one that was adorned with pink colored cheeks. I know she's been trying to convince us, Haruka by all means, that's she's old enough to date a 'special' person. I am more open to know what is happening in that head of hers, and I'd be lying if I say that I don't like to talk about my first memories with Haruka.

"Not quite," she whispers shyly, again looking at the school bag above her desk in the other side of the living room, "-more likely, how did you know…how did you know she was the _one?_ "

The answer was way too simple, so easy for me that all I did was to laugh wholeheartedly. Instead of rewarding my daughter with a verbal answer I decided to play dumb, so I just shrugged.

 **Hotaru was gauging at me, "MAMA! How can you just shrug?" I started to laugh,** my mouth covered by my hand, the one that had my engagement and wedding ring on. "Those are beautiful, you know?" She said taking my hand in hers, looking at my rings with a small dreamy smile.

Taking my daughter words to the heart, I comb her head sweetly, "It was her smile, the way that goofy grin of hers made me feel. It was like," suddenly, I felt as if my throat was tighter than before, I took a deep breath before carrying on, "-as I was telling you, her smile melted my heart. Every time she smiled at me, or because something I did made me, and still make me feel, like the world could wait for my help, like she is the only person my eyes could see and the only one my skin craves for and if I could only describe what her kisses and touch make me feel in the-"

"Stop, please, you are making this awkward!" Hotaru cuts me off. Poor 'Taru, she was covering her face, a very red face, with her hands.

I hadn't realized that I was making feel embarrassed about being so straight forward with my wording. In my defense, she asked and I didn't say anything sexual!

"And why, may I ask, am I making this awkward? Is there something you'd like to share with the audience, little one?" I asked in a teasing tone. Oh God, I think a part of Haruka's wit is rubbing on me.

Turning red again, Hotaru moved from her spot next to me to the couch that was right in front of us. Shaking her head, she eyed her school bag once again. I'd guess that she's got something in there that is very dear to her and she hasn't decided whether or not to show me. I'm patient, I'll wait.

"Ju-Just," she mumbled, violet eyes looking at her own lap where her hands were shaking a little, "-did you know it?" the question was said in such a tender tone that it took me by surprise, "Did you know that she was the one for you when you first saw her? Was then and there when you decided to ask her out?"

"God no!" I chuckled, remembering how I first meet my wife. "I mean, who'd be thinking, while looking at a very angry and blood faced woman, that _she_ is the one you'll be wishing to go on a date with you."

Dumbfounded, Hotaru stared at me. _Oops,_ I think that we might have left a few details out of Haruka and I's first encounter.

"What?"

"I-I," I giggle, "-I think we didn't tell you that, yeah, whereas Haruka was in the middle of a fight, she was trying to separate a friend of hers from a classmate of mine, they were the ones fighting and your papa ended up with a split lip," Hotaru's eyes were so big in surprise, "-and when a punch, courtesy of my classmate, ended up in her cheek, she took her friend by the hand, yanked him away from her way and beat to the punch my class bully."

"Where were you all the time?!" Hotaru asks deeply interested.

Blushing a little, I chuckled again at the memory, "I was admiring the fight," she gaped at me in disbelief, "-what? You can't blame me it was way too funny to watch the bully of my class being reduced to nothing by a very cute and fit Haruka!"

She rested her head in the backrest of the couch deep in thought.

"That…that's the least romantic thing I've ever heard. I thought you two clicked the first time you saw each other." She sighed at the end.

I nod, moving from my spot towards Hotaru's right, "Probably, but it was what happened later," that caught my girl's attention, "-papa hauled the bully by the collar of his shirt and throw him, like he weights nothing, through the front door."

"That's…"

"I'm getting there," I assure to a very diffident Hotaru, "-I hadn't noticed, but when she was back, she was behind me and was telling to one of my friends _how_ _great_ _that blonde was, and how handsome she looks._ I even said that I wouldn't mind if she-" for my next words I had to change them a bit, "-er, that I wouldn't mind if she asked me for a date. The rest is history, as you know."

That it's better than telling my daughter what I told Setsuna back then: _'I wouldn't mind to be straddled by that beautiful blonde in a rougher manner and much less to be touched by those hands in the hottest way-'_

"That's very cute, mama." Hotaru was resting her chin on the palm of her hand, elbow prop in her knee.

"Uh?"

Grinning at my lack of focus, Hotaru giggles, "I said, it was cute."

Blushing at the memory, I cleared my throat. "Yeah," I sighed happily, "-I feel my heart stops when Haruka say hi to me that night."

Thinking in silence, Hotaru just stared at me, "W-Was…did your stomach feel funny? Like having a ton of butterflies fluttering around? Or, d-did your hands begin to sweat when she was close to you? Or, perhaps, you blushed or stutter when she got close to you?"

I arched a brow, this sounded more like a current symptoms, she's not asking this because she's interested in the story, and she wants to know what to do with those feelings. Oh my gosh, Hotaru has a crush! She likes someone!

"You said….you said that her smile really makes you melt. But how did you know she was the one, mama you hadn't asked my initial question."

Giving her a knowing smile, but yet I want her to be the one telling me what's this all about, I reply, "Because when we kissed for the first time I felt so utterly cared, loved and happy that I didn't believe that it was real. I thought that those sensations were a fleeting feeling. And you know what?" I asked her, she shook her head no eager to know the answer, "That's exactly what I feel every time she hugs me, when she says G-night to me, whenever she kisses my temple when I have a headache, but mostly," by now Hotaru's violet eyes were slightly filled with tears, "-I feel that excitement and love whenever I see her and you are playing, whenever she hugs you. Every time I heard you tell papa how much love her…that's how I know I still madly in love with papa. That's how I found out that every decision I've made in this life is worth it and-"

"But, with only with one kiss one can feel all those things?"

"A kiss with a ton of sensation that not all the couples get to be blessed to experience, I feel exactly like a teenager in love every time I kiss papa, every time I see you two playing. I love the fact that thanks to her I we have you."

"I still can't believe that she was the one carrying me." Hotaru said in astonishment.

I chuckled slightly at the memory of that night, when I told Haruka that I wanted a baby. God, that's a story I'd have to tell Hotaru someday, I just hope for my wife to be around when that day comes.

"Mama," Hotaru finally calls, "-I-I think, I want to tell you and papa something," she nervously said, playing with her thumbs avoiding my gaze, "-someone…I feel the same things you were saying papa made you feel at the beginning of your relationship." I resisted the urge to squeal, I want to know EVERYTHING about this mysterious individual, "They're from school, there's this very cute-"

A loud honk on the front yard startles Hotaru, "Oh, I think papa got home a day earlier! Why don't we go outside and greet her properly? You can tell us both what you were just about to tell me!" I excitedly offered, my daughter turned a shade paler at the thought of sharing her love struggle with her parents, but nodded at the end.

I hurried Hotaru towards the front door, eager to see my wife again, it's been three months since the last time we saw each other in person.

Oh Haruka, my love, I love your smile, that goofy grin you give me all the time whenever I need an advice, whenever I need a friend…you got the most beautiful smile I've never seen in this world.

And I hope that by the end of Hotaru's revelation, I get to see you smile again, because I really, really love the way she smiles.

:: **END** ::

* * *

 ** _Well, that was a thing!_**

 _Lemme know what you think about the story in the comments. I love Haruka and Michiru having Hotaru as their kid, let's take a moment to congrate the original Author of this cute/fluff story:_

 ** _My Wife!_**

 ** _It was Mrs. Deyo-Chan idea to write a new couple to my already extended Sailor Moon universe._**

 _We're one day after her birthday, and the original idea was to piblish it yesterday the 29th (her birthday)but you probably guessed right, I was bussy celebrating with my beautiful woman!_

 ** _BTW; Happy holy days and we wish you a happy new year!_**


End file.
